Out of The Ashes
by castingstarlight
Summary: This story is for carlasalvatore :) Basically it is about Kol when he was in Denver with Jeremy. Jer sets him up on a date with the mysterious Phoenix and for the first time Kol looks at humans as more than just a snack as he learns the dark secrets that lie behind the striking green eyes and smokey exterior. :) A few more chapters will come at least 1 :P I'm a little invested.
1. Phoenix

Kol sat across from Jeremy playing with a string on the arm rest of the couch. "Seriously, man, she's great and she really likes you." Jeremy said trying to convince him.

Kol looked up at Jeremy, and tried to hide his obvious annoyance. He was annoyed at almost everything, but the current annoyance was the fact that NiKlaus had sent him to babysit the Gilbert boy. _Befriend him, Kol. _Kol tried to hide his obvious disgust, it was a lot more boring than he had anticipated. Damon had compelled Jeremy to have a good life, a good boring life. Kol couldn't even act like a vampire around him, and Jeremy wanted to hang out all the time. And now he insists he has found Kol a girl. "Her name is Phoenix, it sounds ridiculous." Kol said bitterly.

"She's really hot." Jeremy offered.

"So you should go out with her." Kol said sarcastically.

"You know I'm with Bonnie." Jeremy argued.

"Dates are so boring, Jeremy." Kol huffed.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Love is a pointless joke." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "But maybe if you get laid you'll be less angsty." He pointed out with a smirk. "Because right now _you're _the boring one."

Kol frowned and tried his best not to stand up and snap his neck right there for the snide comment but after a minute Kol thought it over, it had been awhile. A grin grew on his face. "Yeah, you know, okay. You're right it seems like it's been a century."

Jeremy laughed. "Good because you're going out tonight."

Kol quirked an eyebrow and sat up a little straighter. "And if I would've declined?"

"I didn't think you would."

Kol nodded, little Gilbert wasn't that bad of company, especially if it got him a decent meal tonight. Was it impolite to feed on a date? He shrugged, not like it really bothered him that much. "So where have you promised this poor girl that I was going to take her?"

"Actually, there's a party. We're all going." Jeremy smirked.

Kol nodded approvingly, it would be easy to get her alone at a party setting. "Sounds fun." He forced a smile.

"Oh it will be, brother." Jeremy said hopping up. "We meet her there in," He looked at his watch. "Three hours. Better go give yourself a mirror pep talk.." He smirked. "The century is over my friend."

Kol actually laughed now standing up. "More than you realize."

**The party came quickly. **It was next to a lake, boats in the center bobbing, lanterns and Christmas lights lighting up the lake side like the fourth of July. Kol walked in next to Jeremy, he was wearing jeans a black vneck and a leather jacket. "You look like.. well most of the guys in my home town." Jeremy pointed out.

Kol rolled his eyes, he had noticed his clothing resemblance to the Salvatore brothers, but they two of them didn't have a problem scoring so he shrugged it off. "Alright where is this mystery girl." He rubbed his hands together. "I'm ready to get this night over with."

Kol heard a voice behind him. "If this is him excited I can't wait until we get a little booze in him." The voice was a females, silky and sarcastic, he instantly felt a chill go up his spine.

Jeremy and he turned and were face to face with a girl. She was pale with flaming red hair that spilled down to the middle of her back in large reckless curls. Her green eyes sparkled in the moon light and a few small freckles stuck on her nose. She was wearing a pale pink crop top with ripped up jeans and floral converse. She had several tattoos, birds flying up her right shoulder onto her collarbone, and their feathers floating down her arm onto the inside of her wrist, and a pierced belly button with a dream catcher hanging from the piercing. She was chewing on her fingernails, most of them were bitten to stubs, and he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, sorry. I'm trying to quit smoking." She bit her lip, her nose scrunching. "I'm Phoenix, you can call me Nix." She reached out her hand

"Kol." He said, she was definitely interesting; he took her hand shaking it. He could feel her pulse under his fingers.

"Well, Kol." She almost purred as if she was trying his name out on his lips. "Why don't you grab me a drink?"

"I think I can manage that." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Nix winked at Jer and mouthed: you're right he is cute.

Jeremy laughed and gave them a small wave. "Have fun you two."

Kol smirked as she looped her arm lazily in his. "You should be glad I enjoy bad first impressions." She murmured.

"Why would you enjoy that?" He asked confused.

"It's a good story." She glanced up at him, she was about seven inches shorter than him but her hair gave her a few extra inches of height. "I think its funny when people do things like that." She shrugged. "Because no one wants to make a bad impression but the look on their face when they realize they have…. Its priceless."

Kol smirked and nodded. "Alright, fair enough."

"Where are you from?" She asked looking at him. "Your accent is really interesting."

"All over." He admitted. "I've traveled my entire life."

"Military brat?"

"Something like that." He smirked.

"Me too." She laughed quietly. "Believe it or not." She reached up and whispered in his ear. "I'm kind of a disgrace, you know."

"What?" He asked pretending to be shocked.

"I know, right?" She said the corner of her mouth quirking up at his expression. "A smoking, tattooed, delinquent 18 year old doesn't fit in with her perfect military family, and it's rare I will admit."

Kol chucked and poured her a drink, handing her the red paper cup and filled himself one as well. "To being the one puzzle piece that is missing from the bigger picture."

"Cheers." She said pursing her lips and clapping her cup against his before taking a long drink. "Mmmm, very white trash of us." She said smiling.

Kol laughed again, when was the last time he laughed like this? "What? This isn't your scene?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no."

"Explain."

"Well," She said grabbing a low tree branch, hoisting herself up so she was sitting on it. "I like people watching. So parties are a great place to observe humans in their natural habitat." She grinned. "And I like booze." She raised her cup. "But," She swallowed another gulp. "I'm not very into being white trash."

Kol nodded knowingly. "So how exactly do you know Jeremy?"

"We are in grief support group together." She blurted out before biting her lip. "Wow, wait to go Nix, that isn't exactly first date material." She sighed, looking angry at herself.

"Who?" He asked eyeing her.

"My Dad." She said nodding. "Killed in the line of duty, it's suppose to be noble and all…but honestly it's just sad." She sighed.

Kol took a drink and hoisted himself up so he was sitting next to her. "Only darkness comes from war."

"Deep." She said nodding approvingly.

He laughed quietly. "I've had a lot of time to practice."

She sat her hand on his knee, rubbing circles on it, when he caught site of a light pink colored line on her wrist. He grabbed it instinctively.

She didn't bother pulling away when she whispered. "Like I said, it was sad."

Her eyes stared at him, daring him to ask the question, although he already knew the answer. At that moment he forgot who he was and where he was, that he was a vampire, that he was suppose to be watching Jeremy Gilbert. That he was a dangerous vampire who didn't know love, at that moment he was a boy in a tree with a girl, a girl who was beautifully broken.

"You don't need to pity me." She said sharply.

"I'm not." He whispered, his eyebrows coming together.

"Yeah right." She pulled her hand from his. "I can see it in your eyes, this was a mistake."

She stared to hop out of the tree when Kol grabbed her wrist, he held her firm there.

"What are you doing?" She asked him quietly.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded, his compulsion reaching her eyes.

"I don't even know you." She said her mouth frowning.

Kol looked her over, she must be on vervain since she resisted the compulsion. He let her hand drop, hard purposely to try to nick her. "I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand and saw that she was bleeding slightly, he took his finger and swiped the cut and while she was looking stuck it in his mouth. He frowned, impossible. He couldn't detect any vervain in her system.

"So, what? You see my scars, wig out and then cut me?" She frowned but looked at him. "I'm damaged, Kol, it's kind of my thing."

"I'm sorry, I'm a huge idiot." He frowned. "That's kind of my thing."

Phoenix cracked a smile. "I'm not sure if I believe you, but thanks anyway."

He attempted to pantomime tipping his hat, which ended up with him toppling headfirst out of the tree. "OhmygodKol."

He landed on his feet in a crouched position as Nix climbed down to meet him. "I'm okay." He said dusting his pants off.

"Good." Nix said before her palm grazed his cheek in a slap. "Never scare me like that again."

Kol rubbed his cheek. "Noted." He saw her heartbeat in her throat then, and his eyes narrowed. "Lets go on a boat ride." He offered, his voice low.

"Okay." She said sitting her cup down, she grabbed his hand and apparently in her eyes the slap had evened the playing field again and now they were equals, all was forgiven as they walked toward the dock.

Kol helped her into the row boat and rowed them out onto the lake. "Look at that." She pointed to an area where weeping willows draped over the lake.

Kol smirked, "Perfect." He rowed them into the covered area, the only light was the almost full moon, he pulled the paddles into the boat.

"Need a break?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that." He grinned darkly. He scooted closer to her when she gasped, he looked at her for the first time since they had gotten into the boat, she was afraid of him and that was good, but when he looked at her he didn't see fear he saw a smile and her eyes focused past him, on the water. "What?" He asked her.

She scooted past him and scooped up a baby duck. "Where's your family little guy?"

He stared at her dumbfounded as she petted the ducks yellow feathers. His fangs had been seconds from slipping out of his gums and sinking into her pale neck, breaking open her flawless skin and spilling a waterfall of deep red blood down her side, and she was preoccupied by a duckling. She was either completely blind to her immediate danger, or just simply not afraid of him.

She bowed her head down to the duckling and placed a kiss on its head, Kols eyes locked on her full pink lips, pursing perfectly before she dipped the duckling back in the water. "Go find your family little one!" She finally turned her attention to him again, she sunk slightly into her seat. "What are you staring at?" She pushed her curls behind her ear nervously.

He moved closer, his eyes examining her lips then her eyes. He grabbed her face and pulled her closer to him. "Kol..I.." She couldn't finish because their lips were together then.

Kissing Nix was like a drug. Kol drank in every bit of her, pulling her closer, inhaling her essence as her tense body relaxed against him. And for the first time in his life, this human being in his arms wasn't a meal; she could never be that, because kissing Nix was nothing and everything all at once. She was imperfectly perfect and the feeling of her so close to him sent chills up his spine and he smiled slightly against her mouth. He knew from that moment on, he was done for. There was no going back, not after kissing her.

They pulled away but he still held her against him, her mouth an inch from his, she was breathing heavy, and her heart was racing and his temples pounded in unison with her heart. He kissed her forehead gently.

"The scars.." She began but he put his finger on her lips.

"You don't have to." He said quietly.

"I do." She kissed his finger then pulled her face away, but staying in his embrace. "I prayed every night for my father to die in that war." She said coldly. "My mom got boozed out when my father would leave, so when he came back she was a drunken mess, he sent her to rehab and I guess he got lonely with her gone.." Her voice trailed off as her eyes met his. "He used to call me her, everyone says I look like her."

Kol could tell this was hard for her, he put his hand on her back and rubbed circles.

"I starting cutting to try to distract myself, or maybe I was trying to show him what he was doing was damaging, I mean god I was 15…" She shook her head.

"You said him dying was sad." Kol said with a frown. "Sounds like the bastard deserved it."

"I feel like it was at my hand, and he haunts my dreams sometimes." She sighed.

"Wishing isn't the same as doing, Nix." Kol said quietly.

"Make me forget him, Kol." Her lip was trembling. "Please."

Kol nodded and pulled her towards him kissing her trembling lip gently, and for once in her life, she felt safe.


	2. The Leap

Kol had spent every day with her. His life was quickly becoming days devoted to everything Phoenix, he was keeping a slight eye on Jeremy, but it was easy for him to get distracted and lost in the maze of red and green that was Phoenix Jackson.

She stood in front of him, spinning. "What do you think?" She was showing off a new-to-her dress that she found at a flea market for fifty cents. It was too big for her everywhere except around her breasts, it fell and hung off her body and swooped down to the floor.

"You look astonishing." He said honestly.

She looked at him with a devilish grin. "Either you're sucking up, or you're falling in love with me, Olly." She had started calling him Olly, and as much as he pretended it annoyed him, he secretly found pleasure in the nickname that was only meant for him.

His face was red at the mention of love, "Definitely sucking up."

She nodded, "Just as expected." She tied a ribbon around her natural waistline and examined her reflection. "I think I'm ready for a Hollywood Premiere." She said excitedly. "Or a ball or something."

Kol smirked at that, she would enjoy nights with his family if she fancied a ball. He stood and offered a hand to her. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"You don't think the prince will be jealous?"

"I intend for him to be."

"In that case," She smirked putting her small hand in his. He took great care pulling her towards him, their chests touching but only slightly. They hadn't kissed since the first night. She had explained to him that kissing was something people did when they loved each other and that she was wrapped up in the moment with the party, and the lake… and the nighttime confessions of her past, that she let it happen. She was sorry and unless they were in love it wouldn't happen again.

She pressed her head onto his shoulder as they danced to the hum of the air conditioner, her wild curls floating and swaying with the two of them. He was disappointed that kissing wouldn't be happening any time in the near future, but he was up for the challenge. She was worth every moment he would spend fighting for her.

A knock came to his door and he growled, irritated as she slid out of his arms and spun to the door. "Jeremy Gilbert! What a sight! Olly our prince has arrived!" Nix looked around before grabbing a ribbon and tied it around his head to make a faux crown.

"Jeremy." Kol said trying to look happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Its Tuesday… We always go to the batting cages on Tuesday." Jeremy explained.

Kol sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, of course Jeremy was right, how could he have forgotten? "Yeah, I'm sorry, Mate, I forgot."

Phoenix looked at Kol. "Batting cages?" She grinned. "I'm so in."

**She was constantly doing things like that. **

It was midnight two weeks later and Kol was asleep in his bed, thunder exploded in the distance and lightening lit up his bedroom. His back tensed when he heard his bedroom window open, his fangs slid out from his gums and he prepared himself to zip and kill whoever the intruder was when he smelled lavender and stale cigarette smoke. His fangs sucked back up into his gums and he smiled slightly as he felt her damp skin against his bare back as she climbed into bed with him.

He rolled over and yawned. "I'd say good morning, but its still dark outside."

"I was just thinking…" She whispered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"That we should have sex." She said quietly.

Kol blinked a few times, unsure he heard her correctly. "Are you… are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Then we can stop wondering what it would be like, and get back to our friendship." She said as if it was that simple.

"So sex… then friendship?" Kol quirked an eyebrow, much more awake than he had been moments before.

"Exactly." Nix grinned touching his cheek.

"Okay." Kol said quietly and hovered over her leaning in to kiss her, his heart beating rapidly.

"No." Phoenix said quietly.

"No?"

"No kissing." She said firmly. "This is purely to purify our friendship." Kol sat up and she followed before she said, "If you take away the sexual tension… then what is there left? Just friendship." She grinned.

"So…you want to be friends?" Kol asked, a little confused by the entire situation, but to be fair he didn't have much experience with modern women.

"Oh, Olly" She said cupping his cheek in her hand. "I already like you far too much to let myself fall in love with you." She said quietly. "It would be a tragedy."

"What would be?"

She took his hand and put it on her heart. "If I let you steal this old heart."

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because its so worn and broken," She shook her head. "I'm surprised it hasn't quit on me yet." She laughed quietly. "That's why we have to do this, Olly."

He looked at her, and began memorizing the way her face looked in the lightening and the way her hair was drying after the rain had soaked it slowly it was gaining volume. He intertwined his fingers with her curls and nodded. "Okay."

Their eyes locked as he slowly pulled her shirt over her head, his eyes followed her curves, memorizing every beautiful piece of her flawless white skin. He ran his face against her neck, his lips hovering over her skin… a place they'd never be able to touch, that much was clear to him now. He sighed, his breath tickling her skin.

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, smiling down at her. She giggled slightly and he laughed pulling her up to him to unsnap her bra. He watched it fall to the floor then looked at her. "Wow." He whispered with a smile.

"Do I pass?" She asked tilting her head to the side, her hair falling in her face.

"Pass what?" Kol asked.

"The test." She blushed red. "I'm sure you've seen a lot of breasts in your days…"

Kol smiled slightly and turned her red face towards him with his index finger. "Phoenix Jackson, I assure you if I have… I bloody well don't remember them now."

She grinned at him. "You're not too bad yourself, sailor."

Kol rolled his eyes. "So we both pass then?"

She unbuckled his belt with a perfect flow, as if her main purpose in life was to make his stomach do flip-flops. "With flying colors." She said, her voice floating throughout the room.

**People always say every first time is awkward.**

Their first time, was definitely awkward. It was filled with laughter, long stares, and whispered names into the night air. All the while the rain pattered against their window, giving them a constant reminder that this was the real world, and they weren't dreaming.

He felt every part of her that night, except for her lips on his. There was a moment when their foreheads were touching, their sweat mingling together, and their lips were only a centimeter apart. "Don't give in, Olly." She said breathlessly. "Love will destroy us."

That sentence would grow to haunt him, because he had always loved her and it was far too late to stop.

He wasn't allowed to kiss her, but he could hold her until the sun came flooding into the window. "Friends hug all the time." She had explained to him cuddling against him. "Just don't break the rules, Olly, okay?"

He nodded pressing his chin against the top of her head, her face against his neck.

"Because bad things happen when rules are broken…"

"Shh.." Kol whispered to her. "Stress is for couples, sleep is for friends." He mumbled trying to use her logic against her.

She smiled at that, he could tell because her lips were against where his neck met his chest. He could feel them turn up into a smile. "Night, Olly."

"Night Nix." He whispered closing his eyes.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being the best friend I've ever had." She nuzzled against him. "And for being great in the sack." She giggled.

"Yeah, your welcome." He grinned. "Now go to sleep, you're being annoying."

"I learned it from you." She breathed, and that was the last thing she had said that night, she fell asleep as quickly as she dropped into his life, as quickly as she had changed everything and turned his world upside down. She was good at that, **she jumped into everything, well everything except love.**


	3. Just Friends

"You did _what?"_

"You heard me, sister." Kol said into his cell phone.

"You're telling me you met a girl?" Rebekah laughed into the receiver.

"Jeremy introduced us." Kol said, his tone was slightly annoyed.

"You shouldn't tell Nick."

"It wasn't my intention to." Kol sighed. "I've just… never dealt with this before, sister. It was always you that was obsessed with love." Kol made a face.

The other end of the line was silent for a few moments before he heard Rebekah breathe. "You love her? You didn't mention that."

Now Kol was silent. "Yeah I… I guess I am." He hit the counter in his kitchen, leaving a dent. "It is very frustrating Bekah."

"That it can be." She was laughing. "Trust me, I know."

"She is human."

"Oh it makes since now." She laughed.

"What?"

"Why she likes you! You've compelled her!"

He rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter. "I can't compel her, and she is on vervain so I don't understand it."

"I've heard about people who are strong willed enough to resist compulsion." She noted. "But I've never actually met one."

"That makes since actually." Kol nodded knowingly.

"Its pretty incredible."

The door to the bathroom opened and Nix came out wearing his shirt. "That she is." He mumbled into the phone. "Hey I've got to go."

"Is she there?!" His sister asked excitedly. "I want to talk to her." Kol shook his head and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Nix asked sitting on his lap.  
"My sister," He smiled pushing her hair out of her face. "How did you sleep?"

"Awful." She frowned. "You are a bed hog." She pushed him slightly with a smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't provide five star accommodations, it was kind of a last minute booking."

"You should apologize or I'll have to get your manager." She said as the corner of her mouth quirked up.

"Baby, I am the manager." He chuckled.

"Well I would like to complain!"

"You weren't complaining last night." He said smirking, his eyes shinning.

Nix's cheeks grew pink and she hit him playfully. "That's because I'm too nice to tell the truth."

"Ouch." He said playing like he was hurt.

"You better apologize or I'll be forced to write a really nasty review."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine." He intertwined his fingers with her curls. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For giving you the best night of your life."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh yeah, I'll treasure it forever."

_I will. _Kol thought sadly, but quickly put a smile on. "I did think that."

"You're painful, Olly." She said shaking her head. "So cocky, with nothing to back it up." Her mouth turned up in a grin.

"You're painful too." He pointed to his heart. "Right there. Ow."

"You can't hurt something that doesn't exist, Olly." She said quietly meeting his eyes.

"You don't think I have a heart?" He asked, hurt seeping through his words.

"I don't think any of us do." She said with a shrug. "I don't think people are capable of love. Sex…sure. Friendship? Definitely. I think love is too complex of an emotion for our brains to handle. At least with how little we use them."

"You're wrong." He said sharply without realizing it.

Her index finger flew to his lips, he could smell her scented lotion on her hand. "Shh.. Olly, don't." She said, her lip quivering and her voice quiet.

He looked at her silently, when she instructed him he couldn't help but do what she said.

"Whatever you do…. You cannot love me, Olly you have to promise me. You cannot love me." She insisted and slowly moved her finger from his lips.

"I.." Kol started, knowing he couldn't honestly make that promise, because he already loved her.

"You have to promise!" She almost was shouting now.

"Okay, okay. I promise."

"What are you promising?"

"I…I won't love you."

Phoenix stood up and looked at him, she was smiling but her eyes had obvious sadness in them. It was almost overwhelming to him, he heard her heart racing, and her pulse pounding in her neck. "Good." She whispered. "Good."

**A few days passed and the incident had almost been forgotten.**

Jeremy dipped his fry in BBQ sauce and popped it in his mouth. "You're gross."

"Wrong, this is delicious." Phoenix said wiggling her eyebrows as she poured hot sauce on her French fry.

"No, Jeremy is right, Nix."

"You're both _so _wrong." She argued. "Mmmmm, so tasty."

"Ketchup is the way to go." Kol explained dunking his in ketchup. "Also good with chili and cheese, though."

"Why good with chili and not hot sauce?" She scoffed.

"Because hot sauce isn't meant for American food." Jeremy said as if it were obvious.

"That's racist Jer Bear." Phoenix chuckled slightly.

"No, it's true."

"Wrong." Nix said in a singsong voice. "Does it get old?"

"Does what get old?" Jeremy asked licking BBQ sauce off his hand.

"Being wrong all the time?"

Kol laughed slightly at her and Jer rolled his eyes.

Nix giggled and took a shot from the hot sauce bottle. Kol made a face. "You're gross."

"And you're cute, Olly, but I don't constantly point it out." She rolled her eyes and examined the hot sauce bottle.

Kol was taken back and Jer laughed. "Smooth Nix."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You called Kol cute. You're such a heartbreaker."

"I am no such thing." She argued with a dry laugh.

Kol was feeling uncomfortable, and part of him wanted to break Jer's neck for bringing the situation up but he kept his ass firmly planted in the chair it was in, and he began to scan the mall food court for a distraction, which was near impossible with Phoenix sitting so close to him. "Jer." Kol said clearing his throat.

Jeremy looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"You assume that since you are in a relationship that everything that comes out of our mouths has to do with a relationship."

"Yeah!" Nix added. "We are friends, Olly and me." She nodded.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you guys say."

"We are." Phoenix said sounding hurt.

"I don't go around calling my friends cute."

"I know, Jer." Nix sighed. "And it deeply hurts my feelings because I work so hard everyday to be cute for the two of you." A glint shone in her eyes, a spec of gold in the emerald sea.

Jeremy laughed and ruffled her hair. "You're cute like a kitten, Nix."

"And so is, Kol." She said seriously. "So back the fuck off." She stood up. "Don't ever mention a relationship around me again." She forced a smile. "I have to go." And she turned on her heels and beelined out of the mall, her hips swaying slightly.

Kol could've sworn he had been stabbed at that moment, as he had been stabbed many times by NiKlaus…. He could feel his skin hardening and his heart slowing, and breaking.

_Don't ever mention a relationship around me again._

**That was the moment Kol realized… he loved her, but he would never have her. **

There was something brewing in Nix then, and Kol couldn't put his finger on it… he couldn't read her, and it was the most frustrating thing about her…. But no matter how much he fought it, it would be the one thing that would draw him in dangerously close to her. And once that line is crossed, nothing could ever be the same.


	4. Homecoming?

"Homecoming?" Kol scoffed.

"Come on, Kol." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"No way in hell." He made a face. "I will not attend a petty high school dance."

"I'm sure _she_ wants to go."

Kol was silent for a moment, he would want nothing more than to hold Phoenix close and dance with her, but he knew. "She wouldn't want to go with me, mate. You heard her. No romance."

"So you _do _like her." Jeremy smirked.

"Wrong." Kol made a face.

Jeremy laughed. "Yeah, okay man."

Kol stood up and paced slightly. "Regardless, it doesn't matter if I fancied her or not, she's Phoenix, there's no convincing her once she's made a decision."

"But its homecoming." Jer pleaded.

"You know you keep saying that, but I don't think you realize that the word means little to me."

"You don't get it."

"Clearly." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Women _love _dances."

Kol chuckled darkly; he was indeed a Mikaelson so he was aware of exactly how much women enjoy dances. "But she isn't women, Jer."

Jeremy shook his head with a smile. "That she isn't."

Kol nodded slightly and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

"But you should ask her anyway."

"But…"

"As friends."

Kol paused and smiled slightly. "That could work."

"Hell yeah!" Jeremy clapped his shoulder. "Go get your woman, Kol."

"I should kill you, ya know."

Jeremy quirked an eyebrow staring at Kol, completely confused by Kols statement. '

"Not literally…" Kol backpedaled.

Jeremy laughed. "Yeah, of course."

Kol ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and forced a laugh.

"You should really get that cut first, though." Jeremy added.

Kol made a face. "Yeah I don't know about that."

"**I want it short." **Kol told the barber.

"Any way you like, man." The barber got out his clippers.

"There's a dance tonight." He commented nervously.

The barber began cutting his hair. "Oh?"

"I was told my hair was too long." He made a face.

The barber chuckled. "Your girlfriend not like it?"

Kol sighed watching the barber in the mirror. "Not quite."

"Then what?"

"I want her to say yes, but she isn't my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be."

"Is it that obvious?"

The barber smirked. "It happens, man. Women are strange creatures."

Kol laughed. "That's the truth."

"The dance is tonight and you haven't asked her?"

"I didn't plan on going." He admitted.

"What changed your mind?" The barber raised an eyebrow brushing some hair off his shoulder.

"She's quite the woman." He commented quietly.

The barber smiled. "She must be." He took the blow dryer and blew the clippings off of Kol. "You're done, man."

Kol looked at himself in the mirror. "Thanks." He said genuinely.

"I hope you get the girl."

Kol forced a smile. "As do I, mate, as do I."

**Kol tossed a small stone gently at Nix's window. **

She heard the tap and jumped slightly, she hopped out of bed and walked to her window, she opened it and hung out of it slightly looking down at him. "Olly?"

He held a rose up. "Phoenix Jackson." He smiled.

She giggled slightly. "For me?"

Kol nodded. "Go to Homecoming with me, Nix."

She rolled her eyes. "Homecoming?"

"That's what I said when Jer told me." Kol laughed. "I'd hate to disappoint him."

"He will never let us forget it." Nix raised an eyebrow.

"Fact."

Phoenix smiled slightly. "I think we need to, then."

"Really?"

"Yes, but no limo… no corsage. In fact, I will meet you boys there." She started to shut her window.

"Nix!"

"Hm?"

"Your flower?"

"Leave it on the porch, Olly." She called down. "If I come down to get it I may be tempted to kiss your cheek for you being so sweet, and I just can't take that risk." She beamed down at him and slowly shut her windows and closed the curtains.

Kol smiled big and spun slightly, this was the first step. His heart was racing, he was beginning to feel something that he hadn't ever felt in his thousand years on this green earth… He felt hopeful, he could feel it in his gut, brewing deep within him. He was going to get to dance with Phoenix, hold her close, interwine his fingers within her hair, feel her pulse under his fingers. She was concerned she would kiss him, which she said she woulnd't do unless she loved him… So could it mean?

He shook his head, **he couldn't let himself think it, **because it would be too damn painful if it wasn't true.

_**N/A: Okay y'all I know that was SUPER hella short. BUT it came quicker than most of my updates soo…that's something RIGHT? :D I would appreciate any and all reviews, I love this story… but it's hard to find motivation to write if I feel like no one is enjoying it or even reading it for that matter :P love y'all :D you're awesome! I'll keep them coming! I've got some awesome stuff planned! Review, review, review! **_


	5. Under The Sea

_**N/A: So I have a little thingy I wanted to say :P I'm easily motivated by love from people… I'm a huge fan pleaser XD not saying I'll always give you what you WANT per say… because what good love story is all fluff and happiness? Not saying Kol and Nix are exactly happy… or a part of any love story at all.. But that's not the point I'm trying to make. I can pop out these chapters super quickly, if I'm motivated. My goal is to finish this story fairly quickly so I can start on some of my other requests. BUT I don't want to pop out a half ass story that is crappy lol. But a good way to motivate me is reviews **____** If I can see that you're reading and enjoying it makes me a lot more excited to put my ideas out there for people to read :D I LOVE vampire diaries and I will never stop loving it, and I love sharing my thoughts and ideas with people…. But if I feel like no one is reading then I'm like…ehhh what's the point? &&I'm a college student, so its not like I have a crap ton of time on my hands anyway! So please review if you have the time :P it will mean a ton :D **_

_**Also! If I ever mention a song… it may help your understanding of how the scene would go if you play it or sing it or hum it or whatever… because usually I'm listening to that song when I'm writing it XD**_

_**Anyway enough of that…. Don't hate me too much, I'm about to stir some shit up:D**_

**NiKlaus gently held the scotch bottle in his right hand. **The clear sharp liquid flowed into his glass. He recapped the bottle and brought his glass to his lips, feeling the warmth slide down his throat as his aged scotch made its way to his stomach.

"Why are you so quiet?" Rebekah asked raising an eyebrow at her older brother. She was laying on the couch in Klaus's den, her bare feet hanging over the armrest.

"Plotting, dear sister."

"Ahh, should I be watching my back, dear brother?" She batted her long eyelashes at him.

"Not unless there is something you're hiding from me, little sister."

Rebekah shrugged. "I have only been here with you, so apart from your tiresome company… nothing has happened to me." She scoffed.

Klaus rolled his eyes and took another drink of his scotch. "I haven't heard from Kol recently, I hope that means that the Gilbert boy is staying out of trouble."

His sister shrugged. "He could be busy."

"Busy?" Klaus chuckled. "He is babysitting a teenager, what could possibly keep him busy? Glee club?"

Rebekah laughed. "High school is a trying time, Nik. You just have never been." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh? School dances, under age drinking, exams, and love triangles." Klaus made a face. "_very trying." _

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Relationships do take a lot of time, NiKlaus. If you ever bothered to love anyone maybe you would know that."

"Well our brother isn't _in _a relationship, little sister, so it doesn't…"

Rebekah's eyes widened, how could she be so foolish?

Klaus set his glass down and took a few steps towards his sister. "Correct, Rebekah?"

She swallowed hard. "Yes, Nik, of course. You know Kol was never one for love."

Klaus raised a finger at her. "Good, because I cannot have anything or anyone distracting him from his job."

Rebekah forced a smile. "All we want is to please you, Nik."

Klaus's eyebrows came together, his forehead wrinkling. "May I ask you something, little sister?"

Rebekah nodded reluctantly.

"What is it that I did to you?" He tilted his head to the side. "That made you not wish to protect me like you do our other brother?"

"You… you daggered me, NiKlaus. Several times." She said hurt, then sighed. "But I am not protecting him. Kol does not need my protection."

"Then you won't mind if I make a trip to Colorado to see him, then?"

Rebekah pressed her lips together.

"Perhaps we should both go. Since you seem to be an expert on High School life, maybe you could give some pointers to our dear brother on how to make time to phone home once in a blue moon."

Rebekah forced a smile, trying to look natural, but failing epically. Klaus could always see right through her. "Yeah!" She said excitement flooding her tone. "Sounds like a blast, Nik."

"**Under the sea." **Kol said, his face turning down into a frown. "How cliché."

"At least it isn't 'a night to remember'" Jeremy joked.

Kol pulled his flask out of his jacket and poured a bit in his punch glass and some in Jeremy's. He needed a little liquid courage if he was going to sweep Nix off her feet. He smiled smugly, if it was even possible to sweep her.

All the lights in the dance were in blues, greens, purples, and a few black lights. Clear balloons hung from strings and floated down from the ceiling looking like bubbles. White Christmas lights draped gently around the room, as well as blue tulle that covered the ceiling. Hand made jelly fish and whales were hung across the ceiling.

Kol rolled his eyes, he was never a fan of such cheesy decorations and themes. "It still isn't much better." He scoffed. "What happened to dances that were about class and romance?"

Jeremy laughed. "Oh, so you care about romance now?"

"No." Kol said almost too quickly. "But women do, and when they find themselves falling in love they make for better dance partners."

Jeremy chuckled. "Yeah, okay." He thought of Bonnie and sighed, he did miss her.

Suddenly Kol was overwhelmed, his vampire focus zoomed in on a single heartbeat. Hers. She was there outside the dance. He looked up from his drink, his eyes lingering at the door. Jeremy was talking, but Kol didn't hear a word he said. He saw the doors open, and there she was. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her.

"Wow." He murmured sitting his cup down.

Jeremy looked at him, "what?" Then he saw her too. "Wow."

Her hair was pinned up, her wild curls still falling out of the pins. Her green eyes were glowing under long dark eyelashes and red lips. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline, it was emerald green with black lace covering the bodice. At her natural waist there was a black belt with embellishments covering it. The skirt flowed out with black and green tool, it swept the floor, and he chuckled slightly when he noticed her beat up black converse barely poking out of the bottom of the dress. She held her clutch against her chest as she scanned the room for them.

He wanted nothing more than to vampire speed to her and take her in his arms, but he knew it was impossible, so he kept his feet planted for a few more seconds. His heart pounded in his throat, as her eyes met his. A smile grew on her face, he could see the skin around her eyes crinkle slightly. "Hi" she mouthed.

"Hi" He mouthed back, and as if there was no one else in the room, they walked towards each other. They looked almost trance-like their chests being pulled together. They were a foot apart and Peace by O.A.R started playing, he bowed slightly to her and offered his hand.

She giggled slightly and tossed her clutch on a table. She bowed slightly as well and took his hand. He could feel her pulse under his fingers, as he cradled her tiny white hand in his. Her other hand rested on his shoulder as his slid down to her lower back, and pulled her an inch away from him. He began to float her around the dance floor.

_I just wanna make you laugh._

He spun her out. _I just wanna see that smile. _Back into his arms, he could hear her heartbeat speed up, and he smiled slightly. His gums ached at the sound of her blood pumping through her veins, under her perfect dove white skin.

"You look incredible."

"You don't look to bad yourself, sailor." She murmured and squeezed his hand.

"Jeremy made ma get my hair cut." He chuckled sheepishly.

"It looks good." She nodded slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to make me say it, Olly?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"You are the most beautiful man I know." Her lips brushed his ear. "And I once got back stage passes to a Justin Timberlake concert."

Kol laughed quietly. "Really?"

"No." She laughed her eyes meeting his. "But if I did know JT, I'd still think you were the best." _I want peace. _He dipped her, and held her there, several inches from the ground. His lips lingering over hers, their breath dancing close together.

He raised an eyebrow as _Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant _started to play.

He pulled her up, her breath slowing a bit as they pulled apart. It was Klaus's ringtone. He took his phone out and made a face, clicking the ignore button.

"Who was that?"

"No one." Kol forced a smile. "Wrong number, I think." He kept her hand in his and gently lead her to Jeremy.

"Hey you two." Jer said, leaning against the punch table.

Nix grinned. "Jeremy you look very dapper!"

"You look like a princess." Jeremy smiled and glanced at Kol, who nodded in agreement. "Stunning, actually."

Kol wanted to be annoyed that Jeremy seemed to be flirty with Nix, but he couldn't help but agree, she was magnificent.

His phone began to ring again in his pocket. He grumbled under his breath. "It seems important, Olly." Phoenix said softly. "I'm sure Jer Bear can watch after me for a few." She smiled encouragingly.

Kol growled darkly but nodded once picking up his phone. "What?"

"Little brother, that isn't any way to greet family."

The sound of his voice made Kol feel anxious as he walked out of the dance. "So sorry, Nik, I just have a few more important things to do than chit chat."

"Like what, dear brother?" Klaus asked smugly.

"Little Gilbert has drug me to a school dance, brother. It is truly tragic." He lied through his teeth.

"Well then you won't mind me stopping by, then will you?"

Kol stopped dead in his place, his jaw tightened and his heart raced. "It is truly boring, Nik. I don't see any reason for you to come all this way…"

"It isn't that far of a plane ride, Kol." Klaus grinned darkly. "In fact, I will be at your little high school in about five minutes. Cheers, brother." Kol gasped slightly as he heard Klaus hang up. He sped back to the door and jogged slowly towards Phoenix and Jeremy. "Jer, you have to get her out of here." He said pain in his voice.

"Wait. What is going on?"

"I don't have time to explain.."

"Olly but…"

He held Phoenix's face in his hands. "Please, Nix. Trust me, okay?" His voice was trembling. "If I mean anything to you… you will get in Jeremys car and drive away from here. I'll call you when it's safe, okay?"

After a beat Nix nodded, fear in her eyes. She hugged him tightly. "Don't forget to call." She murmured against his ear. She pulled away and grabbed Jeremy's hand.

"We will go out the back. I'm going to need an explanation later, dude."

"Yeah, mate. Just get her far away from here." Kol said softly and watched Jeremy take his girl away. When they were leaving through the back door, she turned slightly, her eyes meeting his. And something in his gut told him that may be the last time he saw her green eyes, her red hair, and full beautiful lips. His heart sank as she walked away, but quickly picked up speed when he heard the dance doors fly open.

**"Hello, brother." **

**N/A: Thanks for reading! REVVIIEEWW PLEASE 3 and I'll post again soon.**


	6. The Red Hair

"**NiKlaus." **Kol said forcing a smile.

Klaus walked towards him, Rebekah in tow. Her expression was incredibly sad and apologetic to Kol. He knew she would've warned him if she had the chance, so he tried not to take it so personally, even if it was incredibly difficult. "Where's little Gilbert?"

"I sent him away." Kol said flatly. "He would recognize you, Nik, and your plan would be thwarted."

Rebekah grinned at Kol. "He makes a valid point."

Klaus held up a hand to Rebekah, and looked around. "Surely you didn't come here alone, brother."

Kol shrugged. "Why would I take someone? I'm supposed to be watching Jeremy."

Klaus's lips came together in a straight line, he was clearly frustrated by the fact that he didn't catch Kol in an obvious lie.

"So this is what a school dance looks like." Rebekah said slowly, looking around, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Shh, little sister." Klaus said.

"No, Nik. You drove me all this way to check on Kol, and look at him." She gestured to him. "He looks perfectly fine, he is doing what you say. Now dance with me."

Klaus made a face. "I'd rather drink the bad punch, if you don't mind, little sister."

"Fine, Kol?" Bekah asked her eyes suggesting that they needed to talk.

Kol nodded. "Yeah, sure." He took her hand and took her closer to the DJ.

"Is she safe?" His sister breathed, he could hardly hear her so he read her lips as he spun her.

He nodded to her. "How long are you in town for?" He asked a little louder so Klaus could listen in.

"Hopefully not too long." Rebekah whined. "Nik is _so_ boring." She shot him a glare.

Kol chuckled. "I assumed you two had bigger concerns than the boring on goings of Jeremy's life."

"We do." Rebekah assured him. "But you know Nik."

Kol sighed. "I do indeed. Perhaps we could compel Jeremy to go home so I don't have to continue living this boring existence." He said but his face said the opposite.

"Perhaps." His sister whispered, her eyes sad for him.

"He is a tyrant, though." Kol chuckled. "So I doubt I'll get salvation anytime soon."

"You'd only be so lucky." She laughed.

"I know!" He laughed. "It is the curse we Mikealson's are forced to live."

Klaus made a face at them, their conversation annoyed him more than it should. He walked towards them. "Well, since Jeremy isn't here, why don't you show us your place?" He raised an eyebrow.

"**Do you want to explain to me what's going on, Jeremy?" **Nix looked deeply nervous, and that wasn't a look Jeremy had seen on her before.

He gripped the steering wheel. "Honestly, I don't know."

She sighed loudly. "But where are we going?"

"Again, don't know." Jeremy stared forward at the road. "I've learned that when people say we need to go, I go." He nodded.

"Sounds like a safe bet." She said softly tugging on one of her loose curls.

They were silent for a few moments before Pheonix whispered. "I'm worried about Kol."

"Me too." Jeremy sighed.

"He seemed really scared." She looked up at the road.

"I'm sure we will hear from him soon." Jeremy said, although he didn't sound convinced.

"I don't know why he couldn't come with us.. if it wasn't safe…" Her voice trailed off.

Jeremy's jaw was tight. "I know you said that I shouldn't bring it up, but honestly Nix I'm confused."

"About what?" She asked still focused on Kol.

"About what's going on with you two."

She sighed loudly. "I don't know, Jeremy. We're friends."

"So which is it? Do you not know? Or are you friends?"

"I don't know, Jeremy! I don't do this shit.. I don't love."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, that's fine." She said sharply. "Because you don't have to believe me! It doesn't change how I feel."

"Exactly! You feel Nix! You care about him!"

"I…I'm not saying I don't.."

"You are worrying about him."

"Yeah, I am." She said quietly looking away. "But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

"I never mentioned being in love."

Her face got red blush creeping across her cheeks. "That…uh… doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything, Nix, and you know it."

"When did you get so mushy, Jer Bear?" Nix said trying to sound more like her, but it almost sounded forced.

"I've always believed in love." He said simply and he pulled over at a gas station. "I'll be right back, I need to get gas." He got out of the car and walked to the pump.

Phoenix got her phone out of her clutch and looked at the phone, her stomach flipping at the sight of her empty screen. _Where are you, Olly? _She thought biting her lip.

**Kol stuck his key in the lock opening the door. **"This is it." He said, his voice void of emotion.

"Its quite small, Kol." Rebekah said making a face. "And not very tidy." She picked up one of his T-shirts that was draped over a chair by her index finger.

"Yes, brother, why did you pick such a small apartment when you could've had a mansion?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Money is not that important to me, NiKlaus. Besides" He put on a charming smile. "This was supposed to be temporary."

Klaus chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "It is, Kol. I can assure you of that."

Kol sighed, his stomach dropping at that, he didn't want to have to leave her. "Good, I'm ready to get the hell out of here." He lied through his teeth.

"Not quite yet, brother. Don't get over anxious."

"Can I… get you something to drink?" Kol asked his throat dry.

"How about a cheerleader?" Klaus asked a grin growing on his face. "Or…" Klaus's eyebrow quirked up quickly. "Who ever this belongs to." He said picking up a long red curly hair from the side table.

Kol's eyes widened. "I don't know what that's from."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Kol. "What is the problem, brother? You look as if you saw a ghost."

"I just don't know how that got in here…"

"Really, Kol? You are an original vampire and you cannot fathom how this hair that obviously doesn't belong to you got into your apartment?" Klaus scowled. "So either you find me incredibly stupid, or you leave your damn door unlocked, and you just allow anyone into your apartment!"

Kol sighed. "I don't think you're stupid NiKlaus…"

"Well I don't see any other reasonable explanation for this." He waved the hair in Kol's face.

"NiKlau.."

"No! No more lies!" Klaus shouted.

"Fine." Kol sighed and looked at his hands. "Jeremy brought a girl over here earlier this week…"

Rebekah's eyes widened.

Klaus crossed his arms.

"She needed help in history." Kol met his eyes. "I've been tutoring her this week."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You've been…tutoring a girl?"

Kol nodded reluctantly, trying to gauge how much of his story Klaus was believing.

"That's ridiculous." Klaus laughed.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." Kol's eyebrows came together.

"Why haven't you eaten her, Kol?"

"Jeremy is always around!" Kol scoffed. "Trust me, if you hadn't put me in this damn façade she would be dead by now." He lied.

Klaus chuckled. "I do see why you were ashamed, it is terribly pathetic."

Kol exhaled in relief, he bought it.

"You seem awfully quiet sister." Klaus commented letting the hair drop to the floor.

"Just bored." She yawned dramatically.

"And you claim to so desperately want to be human." Klaus rolled his eyes. "You can deny it all you want little sister, but the life of a human is dreadfully boring."

"He isn't lying, Bekah."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, go ahead and be mean to the girl who wants to be normal! Heaven for bid I want an actual normal relationship, or even love."

Both brothers laughed then, but Kol's sounded forced, not that Klaus noticed. "I pity the man who has to love you." Klaus said between laughs.

"NiKlaus." Rebekah said, standing. "I'm leaving, and if you don't want your ass left behind, I recommend you come with me." She said her jaw tight.

"Oh, Rebekah I was just joking!"

"No, Nik. I don't know what you're trying to prove by staying here, but I'm over it. And I'm leaving."

Klaus rolled his eyes and stood. "It was good seeing you, brother." He said pulling Kol into a hug. "If I find out you're deceiving me, I will destroy you." He whispered into Kol's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Always a pleasure, Nik." He pulled his sister into a hug and stroked her hair. "Thanks for coming, Bekah."

She nodded. "Anything to get out of that God forsaken town." She gave him a supportive smile.

Kol exhaled as Klaus opened the door.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw. _Kol's face flushed instantly, his phone was ringing, and it was Jeremy's ring tone.

Klaus stopped mid walk. "**Go ahead and answer it brother**."

"**Alright, time to hit the road!" **Jeremy said sitting back in the drivers seat. He tossed her an Arizona tea.

"Thanks, Jer." She forced a smile.

They started driving again, and after fifteen minutes of silence, Nix spoke up. "Did I ever tell you how I got my name?"

"No," Jeremy chuckled. "I assumed your parents gave it to you. Am I wrong?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "No, you're right. They did. But it's more interesting than that! I always thought that I was named after the mystical creature Phoenix. You know, like from Harry Potter?"

Jeremy nodded.

"Well I assumed I was named after this kick-ass bird that can heal with its tears and is reborn from its own ashes. How bad ass is that?!"

Jeremy chuckled and glanced at her. "It seems to fit you well actually."

She blushed and waved for him to look back at the road. "I thought so too, I thought: What a perfect thing to base my entire life off of! And one day when I was fourteen I told my parents thank you for giving me that name because I knew what it really meant…. And my mom looked at me all awkward, and drunkly slurred that they named me Phoenix after the city. The city I was conceived in."

She was incredibly worked up at this point, which made Jeremy laugh even more. The road stretched ahead of them, nothing around for miles. "That is so sad."

"It destroyed my whole world. I went from being this badass bird to a city in Arizona where it never rains. I love the rain, Jer, I can't be named after that!"

"Well we think you're awesome, Nix." He gave her a supportive smile.

She nodded and smiled back. "Thanks, Jer. Sometimes I feel so insignificant that I…" Her eyes widened.

"That you..?" Jeremy asked glancing away from her and **right into two large white headlights.**

**A/N: Please review! :D Also I'm sorry for the cliffhanger…don't hate me! I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP! Love you guys! Thanks for supporting me through this!**


	7. Promises

"**Jeremy?" **Kol asked answering the phone.

"Kol…I… I'm sorry." Jeremy's voice cracked.

"Sorry for what, Jeremy?" Kol asked, his jaw tightening.

"There was an accident."

Kol's stomach dropped and suddenly nothing else mattered. "What do you mean, an accident Jeremy?"

"A truck it… it came into our lane, I didn't see…"

"Why am I not on the phone with her right now, Jeremy?"

Jeremy was quiet, too quiet, and his shallow breathing the only sound coming from his side of the phone.

"Where is Phoenix Jeremy!?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow looking at him. "Who is Phoenix?"

Kol ignored Klaus. "Where is she?"

"She's not doing so good Kol…" Jeremy's voice shook, tears flooding his words.

"Where are you? I'm coming."

Jeremy told him what hospital they were at and hung up.

"Having a little teen drama, Kol?" Klaus asked tilting his head to the side.

"Back off, brother. Seriously." Kol said pushing past him.

Klaus grabbed his shoulder. "I wouldn't walk out on me if I were you, brother." Klaus said glaring at him. "I would hate for some fling to become more important than your family."

"Get your hands off me Nik!" Kol shouted shoving his brother away.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You think you can talk to me like that? _ME?!"_

Kol met Klaus's eyes, his expression hard. "If you touch me one more time, NiKlaus you will regret it. Let me pass."

Klaus put his hand back on Kol's shoulder, "Why don't you just go back and sit do.."

Kol brought his arms to Klaus's head and snapped his arms around cracking Klaus's neck. His body crumpled to the floor.

"Kol!" Rebekah shouted, shock thick in her voice. "What have you done!?"

"What we should've done years ago." He turned to leave.

"I hope she is worth it, Kol… Because he will never forgive you for this."

"She is." He said confidently. "And I know." He added softly.

"**Where is she?"** Kol demanded the moment he saw Jeremy.

Jeremy's arm was in a sling, it appeared that his shoulder had been out of its socket but was now returned. He had a cut on the side of his face and a fat lip, but otherwise looked good, his vervain bracelet had been replaced by a hospital bracelet though. Kol walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt. "Where is she Jeremy?" He compelled.

Jeremy blinked. "Room 103"

"Forget about that." He said shoving him back down, and he walked to 103. As he approached the door his heart started to pound, he could hear her breathing, even though it was shallow and quiet. He could also hear the quiet beep of her heartbeat on the monitor.

He walked in through the door and saw her lying there on the hospital bed. He gasped slightly and was taken aback. Her right arm was broken, her red hair coated with blood, a bandage on her head. She had a huge black eye and a fat lip and it looked like they had reset her nose. The smell of her blood made his fangs ache and he felt sick about it, he hadn't thought about hurting her since that first day but all the blood in the room was making it difficult. But love was never supposed to be easy.

He slowly walked to her and took her left hand in his, cradling her delicate, bruised fingers in his. "God, Nix." He whispered, his voice breaking.

He crumbled slightly still gripping her hand, tears were welling up in his eyes. He heard footsteps behind him but he couldn't look away from her.

"Jeremy."

"The truck came out of nowhere man…"

"You were supposed to protect her." Kol said through gritted teeth.

"I know." Jeremy said, his face pained.

"Look at her, Jeremy!" Kol almost shouted. "You did this!"

Jeremy frowned. "There's nothing I could've done."

"Bullshit!"

Jeremy looked away tears welling in his eyes again.

It took everything in Kol at that moment not to rip his Ulnar artery open with his fangs and place it against her soft pink lips. It took everything in his, all the strength he had not to save her and not to watch his blood run down her soft white chin. He would risk it all, exposure and the potential for her hating him when it was all over. But she could resist his compulsion… what if she resisted his blood too? He couldn't risk hurting her, not if there was a chance for her to heal on her own.

"Being pissed at me isn't going to fix anything, Kol." Jeremy said looking down. "Plus, I don't think you could hate me more than I hate myself."

"Unlikely." Kol said bitterly.

"mmm.."

Kol turned his attention back to Nix who was shifting slightly in her hospital bed. "Nix?" He asked softly.

Her one good eye fluttered open. "Olly?" Her voice was like sand paper.

"Yeah." His voice broke. "It's me."

"What happened?"

"I let you go," Kol said quietly. "I'll never do that again." Kol shot Jeremy a look, and he nodded dipping out of the room.

He petted her hair a tear escaping his eye. "You're crying, Olly." She said the corner of her mouth raising.

"I know, baby." He whispered.

"Don't do that." She said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Nix, but you aren't my boss. Not anymore." He sat on the edge of her bed.

Her heart picked up speed having him so close to her.

"You know how they always say you don't know what you have until it's gone?" He asked.

She nodded slightly.

"Well I thought I lost you today. I couldn't think of a worst thing that could happen to me." He said honestly.

"But I…"

"Shh." He hushed her gently. "I don't want to hear the reasons why we can't anymore. I can't keep pretending.." He shook his head.

"You can't." She begged. "Once you say it, it's out there and you can't take it back."

"I know." He murmured. "Trust me, I know."

"Then you know why.." Her voice broke.

He touched her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I can't do this anymore, Nix. It's killing me." He whispered. "I can't pretend that I don't love you. That I'm not in love with you.. That I haven't _**always**_ loved you."

She was crying now, her eyes avoiding him.

"I know you're scared, Nix." He moved closer to her.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." she sobbed.

"I know you did, and I'd apologize… But I'm not sorry. Because telling me not to love you is like telling a star not to die… We can ignore it all we want, refuse to see it. But in the end it's still dying."

He pulled her face to his and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, she winced slightly but after a moment she pursed her lips, pressing hers to his. And in that moment, they were one.

He smiled a tear dropping onto her cheek as he pulled away. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." she whispered.

"I promise, I won't leave you again."

She closed her eyes tightly, her eyelashes wet from the tears. "I'm scared, Olly."

"You don't have to be." He assured her. "Not anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"That's not what I mean." She breathed opening her good eye.

He looked at her confused waiting for her explanation.

"I'm afraid that _I _will hurt _you _and I don't think I could survive that." She admitted.

He chuckled almost silently. "But it would be such a privalige to be hurt by you, Phoenix."

"You don't mean that,"

"Actually, I do." He said gently. "I have lived more since I met you than I have in my entire life. And loving you, Nix... Hell I can't think of a better way live even if that means things could crash and burn at any moment."

Nix started to cry again.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked gently cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I've just…" She took a few deep breaths trying to control her tears. "I've never had anyone look at me like that before."

He smiled slightly, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. "Well what a coincidence, I've never looked at anyone like this before."

She smiled slightly at that, her good eye lighting up. "Who knew you were such a charmer."

"I always have been." He laughed. "You just refused to notice."

"I never thought," She began. "When we met that we would be here. You were rash and rude, but I guess that's what I get for allowing myself to be close to you."

"It's the accent." He grinned cheesily.

"It must be." She laughed then winced.

"You okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"No." She admitted.

"What hurts?" He asked softly.

"Everything." She said almost desperately. "But I don't want any medication… Because then I'll go to sleep and I… I don't want to not see you."

He took her hand in his. "I won't go anywhere, Nix." He promised. "**You couldn't get rid of me if you tried.**"

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the fluffy cuteness:P I thought I owed you some after the cliffy from last time…PLUS I updated quickly so thats good.. right?(: REVIEWW PLEASSEE :P make my life happy and I'll make yours happy…well I mean.. I'll try, no promises. :}**


End file.
